L'interview
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Notre célèbre romancier est interviewé. Ce dernier va trouver le moyen de faire passer ce moment de façon plus intéressante au grand dam de Misaki.


Titre: L'interview

Série: Junjou Romantica

Auteur: Cannelle-chan

Couple: Usagi/Misaki

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage cité ne m'appartiens et je ne revendique aucun droit sur les personnages (à part pour mon petit journaliste)

Note de l'auteur: Une petite fic en faisant patienter pour une révélation embarrassante qui promis est déjà à moitié écrit.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

**L'interview**

- Une interview? Le regard d'Usami Akihiko se fit ombrageux en entendant ces mots.

Son directeur artistique ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Ce dernier était passé voir son protégé chez lui dans l'appartement où il vivait pour lui faire une proposition.

- Oui un reportage complet sur le célèbre et séduisant Usami Akihiko, romancier talentueux! C'est une chance incroyable pour que tes fans te connaissent mieux.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas! Se renfrogna l'écrivain.

Dans le salon, les deux hommes se défiaient, aucun des deux ne voulait céder.

- Ne soit pas aussi têtu, les gens veulent mieux te connaître. Qui est l'homme qui se cache derrière toutes ses histoires.

- Hé bien laisse les imaginer, cela ne me regarde pas.

Usami se leva pour prendre une tasse de café. Le brun ne se laissa pas démonter et le suivit pour s'installer devant le bar qui ouvrait sur l'espace cuisine. Il savait manipuler depuis longtemps Usami et foi d'Isaki ce n'était pas cette fois-ci qu'il allait échouer. Il utilisa alors son dernier mais non moins crucial argument. Celui qui faisait flancher le romancier à chaque fois.

- Pense au gamin, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir.

C'était un mensonge éhonté mais bizarrement lorsque çà touchait Misaki, l'écrivain ne pensait plus vraiment rationnellement.

- Misaki? Demanda prudemment Usami.

A ce moment précis, Isaka savait qu'il avait gagné la bataille. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres avant de prendre une mimique fortement exagéré pour rajouter une touche mélodramatique à son imitation.

- Usagi-san est si gentil mais son attitude réservée le fait passer pour quelqu'un de tellement froid. Comme j'aimerai que tout le monde puisse le voir comme moi je le vois. Isaka, s'il te plaît aide-moi à révéler la vrai personnalité d'Usagi-san à tout le monde!

Plus d'une fois Isaka avait abusé de ce stratège et à force, il avait cru que de trop tirer sur la corde, elle allait rompre... Mais non, Usami était trop sensible et déformait parfois la vision qu'il avait du gamin.

-------

A l'université un « gamin » éternua.

-------

Après une longue réflexion de la part de l'écrivain, c'est avec réticence que celui-ci accepta l'offre.

- C'est d'accord mais pas plus d'une demi heure, et je choisi les questions auxquelles je veux répondre.

C'est avec une expression de victoire que Isaka annonça le déroulement de son entretien.

- Bien, le journaliste passera ici, dans un cadre plus intimiste pour prendre des photos de là ou tu habites comment tu vis ... Bref les questions basiques.

Usami prit une longue bouffée de cigarette tout en écoutant son directeur artistique faire un topo sur ce qu'il devait faire pour le lendemain.

-------

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi Misaki tournait et retournait dans tous les sens pour ranger au mieux l'appartement.

-,Calme-toi Misaki, il ne vient pas faire l'inspection de la parfaite petite femme d'intérieur.

L'étudiant énervé, répliqua sèchement.

- Non mais il n'est pas obligé de voir comment tu peux être négligé quand tu t'y mets.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du propriétaire des lieux.

Le jeune homme avait appris la veille par son compagnon qu'un journaliste allait venir pour mieux connaître le romancier. Il avait trouvé étrange que Usagi accepte aussi facilement mais connaissant ses collaborateurs, il se doutait qu'ils avaient dû être plus qu'insistant. Il se souvenait encore, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, sans permission, dans la chambre alors que son compagnon était en train de le déshabiller. Un long frisson traversa tout son dos. Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un puisse connaître ne serait ce qu'un peu ce qui concernait les actions perverses d'Usagi sur lui.

Misaki fut coupé dans ses réflexions lorsque la porte d'entrée sonna.

- J'arrive, annonça le jeune homme. Derrière lui, Usagi se leva pour accueillir le journaliste.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Yuki Katô, je viens au nom du journal littéraire. Est-ce que Monsieur Usami Akihiko est ici?

C'était un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qui présentait bien. Les cheveux noirs étaient assorti à ses yeux, il portait un sac qui contenait un appareil photo, un dictaphone ainsi qu'un bloc note et des crayons.

- Bonjour, oui vous êtes à la bonne adresse. Entrez, je vous prie.

Les présentations d'usages eurent lieu entre le journaliste et l'écrivain. Ce dernier était en mode représentation pour le travail. Le sourire affiché était entièrement faux. Misaki le savait et se retenait de le taquiner devant le journaliste.

Pour les laisser tranquilles, Misaki entra dans la cuisine tandis que les deux autres hommes étaient installés dans le salon.

- Tout d'abord félicitation pour votre best-seller. Il s'est vendu à plus de 400 000 exemplaires. Ce n'est pas négligeable quels sont vos sentiments sur votre succès?

Les questions commençaient doucement sur le travail de l'écrivain. Usagi sortait des réponses pré-établies par son directeur qu'il lui avait fortement soufflé la veille. Une « mauvaise presse » pouvait être synonyme de « mauvaise image ». Misaki écoutait d'une oreille alors qu'il préparait le thé et les gâteaux.

- Maintenant passons à des questions que nos lectrices attendent impatiemment, c'est à dire qui est le vrai Usami Akihiko.

« Si seulement il pouvait savoir qui était le vrai Usagi, un pervers,obsédé, arrogant. »Pensa pour lui-même le jeune brun.

Un très discret rire moqueur s'éleva dans la cuisine.

C'était comme çà que Misaki le prenait? Très bien, Usagi allait s'amuser un peu à ses dépends.

- Très bien je vous écoute. Annonça tranquillement l'interviewé.

-Vous vivez dans un bien bel appartement, mais est-ce que vous y vivez seul?

- Non je vis avec ce jeune homme qui est devenu mon colocataire depuis un an mais aussi plus que çà lorsqu'il est devenu mon a...

- MI!, Je suis devenu l'ami d'Usagi-san en vivant avec lui.

Misaki avait eu peur sur le coup en entendant les paroles de son aîné. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait? Il savait que son compagnon pouvait parfois être honnête , voir crû dans ses réponses.

Le sourire en coin de l'auteur ne présageait rien de bon.

-Usagi-san? Un petit surnom entre vous?

- Oui Misaki a commencé à m'appeler ainsi surtout que je le fait cri...

- Citer ses leçons! Il était au début mon professeur particulier. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu réussir mes examens d'entrée à la fac.

De grosses gouttes de sueur commençaient à dégouliner du front de l'étudiant.

« Imbécile d'Usagi! Stupide Usagi! Crétin d'Usagi! » Ces paroles revenaient comme un leitmotiv dans la tête de Misaki.

- Oh donc, vous vous êtes bien entendu tout de suite.

- Oh non, les débuts ont été difficile mais il a fallu que je me mette à le sédu....

- Sermonner!Ha, ha ha ha...Sermonner. Oui j'étais un peu difficile, l'âge ingrat... Difficulté avec l'autorité...

Pourquoi devait-il se dévaloriser pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait?

Le journaliste voyait cet échange particulier ou l'écrivain commençait les débuts de phrases et le cadet les finir.

- Donc il n'y a pas de madame Usami?

- Non, il n'y a que lui, répondit le romancier en désignant Misaki. Sauf si on peut le considérer comme ma compagne.

Usagi-san prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à cet entretien. C'était tellement plaisant de voir son compagnon en difficulté. Le journaliste rigola à ce qu'il pensait être un trait d'humour.

- Votre appartement est grand, où est votre lieu de prédilection pour travailler sur vos romans?

- Le plus souvent dans mon bureau, ou dans ma chambre quand ma muse préférée vient m'inspirer. Dit-il en se retournant vers Misaki.

- Oh donc il y a bien quelqu'un dans votre vie? Demanda impatiemment Yuki Kâto.

- Ou...

- NON!

Usagi ne pouvait pas rester seul deux secondes sans qu'il ne dise une bêtise. Le jeune brun avait suscité l'intérêt du journaliste.

- Je veux dire... Lorsqu'il parle de muse... Euh... Il parle de sommeil, rêves, songes tout ça...

Misaki se demandait où il puisait ses ressources pour improviser aussi rapidement.

- D'accord je vois.

Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme reprit les réponses de son aîné à coup de cris, de rire vraiment sonore pour couvrir les réponses plus que perverses d'Usagi.

Le journaliste à la fin de l'interview, serra la main de son hôte. Misaki s'était effondré par terre dans la cuisine, ne supportant plus cette horrible entretien.

- Je vous remercie pour vos réponses, l'article paraîtra dans la semaine mais juste une dernière question entre vous et moi. Votre jeune ami est-il toujours aussi remuant?

- Ça arrive et vous n'avez pas vu les moments où il est le plus bruyant.

Sur ce qu'il pensait être une blague, l'invité rigola en unisson avec le romancier avant de les quitter.

--------

Quelques jours plus tard, un coup de fil d'un Takahiro survolté mis la puce à l'oreille de Misaki.

- As-tu vu la presse récemment?

- Euh non, je dois bien l'avouer. Pourquoi? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

-Oh Misaki, je n'aurai jamais cru que mon meilleur ami et mon jeune frère puisse s'entendre aussi bien. Je ne savais pas que tu le considérais comme un second père pour toi. Je suis si ému.

L'incompréhension marqua les traits du jeune homme.

- De quoi tu parl...

Tout en demandant cela, il vit le journal posé à côté du téléphone, en ouvrant sur la page central il lit quelques lignes concernant son compagnon.

« Le jeune et séduisant romancier Akihiko, vit dans les quartiers chics de Tokyo en compagnie d'un gamin très remuant et bruyant. L'image même d'un homme s'occupant d'un jeune garçon. Tout pour plaire à ses dames. »

L'horreur se fixa sur le visage de Misaki. Maintenant c'était certain. Il allait tuer le célèbre et très pervers romancier, Usami Akihiko dit aussi Stupide Usagi.

Fin.


End file.
